


Inner Thigh Freckles

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Kenny go to Columbia University together. Kyle's a good boy and doesn't go out to often but Kenny goes to parties a lot. One night, he comes back to their apartment, crying and bleeding all over his face. He explains that he met a gorgeous girl that happened to have had a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Thigh Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was doing a shit ton of homework the other night and after about two hours, I decided to take a little break and wrote this. An hour or so later, I took another break to edit it slightly so yeah, it doesn't make much sense and it's kinda lazy, I know.

Everyone had always called Kenny McCormick the idiot whore of the town but the title really didn’t fit him. It actually had always annoyed him more than anything. Yeah, he slept around a bit but he wasn’t a damn idiot. In fact, he had received the same full scholarship as Kyle had to Columbia University in New York. The two ended up going together and sharing a tiny apartment near compass. Kenny wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do but had History as his major while Kyle was studying to be a psychologist. The two were good as housemates, with simple rules that the both of them followed.  
1) Don’t bring home people that you’re going to have sex with - do it at theirs.  
2) If you eat or drink something, clean the dish right away.  
3) All lights out at three in the morning and no later; this includes for studying.  
4) Be home at or before three in the morning or you’re locked out.  
5) No drugs allowed.  
6) Alcohol is fine but not enough that you can get drunk from it. (This rule was slightly contradicting considering Kenny can hold waaay more alcohol than Kyle.)  
7) If you go to a party and plan on getting drunk or high, do not take the car.  
8) Do your own laundry.  
9) If the other is sick, try and get some homework for them.  
That was all of them. Simple. And both of them followed them pretty much perfectly. Honestly though, the only reason Kenny had agreed to number one without any complaints was that their apartment was /very/ small. One bedroom small. Sharing one bed, small, really. It’d be a pretty awkward to try and have sex while Kyle was trying to sleep in the bed. Kenny even followed the drug rule. Actually, he stopped doing drugs shortly after high school while him and Craig Tucker were tripping on Molly. He’d woken up the next evening covered in vomit and blood (both of which they had no idea belonged to even now). That’d been the worst anxiety attack he’d ever had, Craig tried calming him down but Kenny was literally scratching himself until he was bleeding with a scrubby. Believe it or not, Kenny has the worst Mysophobia (Germophobia) than anyone just about ever. The end of that night ended with Kenny bleeding to death and Craig going to therapy. Neither of them do drugs anymore.  
Kyle was glad that Kenny was Mysophobic for the sense that their apartment was always sparkling clean but when the blond had late night attacks about germs, he always thanked god that he was studying to be a psychologist, it helped with calming the boy down. Though, he always thought that Kenny’s Mysophobia was confusing because he still went out and got hammered to hell and back at parties and had sex with strangers at said parties? He never really asked Kenny about it, not wanting Kenny to completely throw away everything in his life from realisation or something like that. The only time Kyle ever has a real issue with Kenny’s condition is when the ginger is sick, Kenny wears a fact mask and gloves when he’s in the same room as him and sleeps on the living room floor instead. He thinks it’s dramatic but he can’t say he was ever surprised by it. Oh, and you’re probably a bit confused now. They have a couch but it’s only a loveseat sofa and was hard as fucking rock. The floor was more comfortable than the thing. 

~~~

Kyle sighed as he stared at his laptop screen. He had to write a 50 page essay for an debate coming up in one of his classes the next week. He had 46 pages currently but couldn’t possibly bring himself to write more. He couldn’t wrack his brain more than he’d already done to get this far! His topic was on if transgenders should have the same rights of cis gender people, and if sex change operations should be free, paid through your insurance, or if you should have to pay it without help. He hated the topic because he thought it was stupid that it even had to be debated. Well, he understood the money portion (he believed your insurance should pay, or at least help pay for it.) but everyone should have the same rights as everyone else. He sighed again, looking down at the little numbers in the corner. 2:57 AM. Where the fuck was Kenny? Shutting his laptop, Kyle got to his feet and went to the kitchen, pulling down a bag of cheetos to eat a handful or two. Kenny usually didn’t spend the entire night out at a party without telling Kyle so he wouldn’t worry. Not that he would worry. He knew Kenny could take care of himself but it still annoyed him.  
Just then, the door was slammed open, making Kyle jump out of his skin with a squeak and drop the snack to the floor. Glaring, he whipped over, “Kenny! What the shit!?” He shouted but quickly stopped when he realised the blond was a blubbering mess of tears and blood. And alcohol; god, Kyle could smell it from where he was. Ignoring the cheetos, he hurried over to Kenny, “Jesus, dude, what happened to you?” He asked as he closed the door behind the boy, guiding him in by his arm.  
“I don’t know!” He wailed, shaking so badly it made Kyle want to start crying almost. Now he was certainly worried like hell- So much for being able to take care of himself. “I don’t know what ha-” he hiccuped followed by a burp that made Kyle cringe, hoping he wouldn’t vomit on the floor, “what happened! I was just- I was with And I then! I like! I don’t know!” He cried, starting to sob louder.  
“Okay, okay, calm down, Kenny, everything’s okay.” Kyle said in a soft voice as he took him to the couch and sat him down. “Just breathe for a minute. Breeaathe. Like me, okay? Watch me and do what I’m doing, Kenny.” He slowly inhaled then exhaled and repeated, using his hands to emphasize what his chest was doing, locking acidic green with oceanic blue. Once Kenny was doing at Kyle had told him to, he nodded and stood up from his crouch in front of the couch and gently pat his head, “Stay here and breathe, I’m going to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.” He took a moment to make sure Kenny wasn’t going to get up and do something then hurriedly left and came back moments later with the kit, rubbing alcohol, and some paper towels.  
“I was just..With her. And I-” Kenny hiccuped again, wiping his eyes, causing blood to smear onto his hands. “I don’t know what happened!”  
“Calm down, Kenny. Don’t think about that right now. Just think about breathing and calming down, alright?” Kyle folded up a paper towel and lathered it with the cleaning solution. “This is going to sting but don’t freak out, alright?” He said as he reached out and gently pressed the paper towel to a decently sized cut on Kenny’s cheek. The blond hissed and tried shaking his head free but Kyle used his other hand to hold the back of his head, holding him still. “Kenny, come on, please. This needs cleaned up!”  
“But it huurts!” Kenny whined loudly, weakly trying to push Kyle away from him.  
“Kenny!” Kenny stopped and pouted at Kyle as he continued to clean him up, wincing and whimpering here and there. Some of the cuts were deep but Kyle didn’t think they were stitches deep. “I wish you would have shaved like I told you too,” he commented as he continued to try and clean the blood out of Kenny’s short beard. The blood was staining the golden hairs.  
“Sorry..” He murmured, his eyes still sad and hurt but he was no longer crying or shaking, which helped calm Kyle.  
Once Kyle had bandages over the bad cuts, he put everything away then came and sat beside the blood on the stone couch. “Okay, are you calm?” He asked carefully, setting a hand on Kenny’s knee. Kenny nodded. “Good.” Kyle smiled softly at him, tucking some of his hair behind his ear before taking his hands away from Kenny. “Do you remember what happened yet?”  
Kenny looked like he was thinking hard for a couple minutes before shaking his head, “No. Not really.” Kyle was glad at Kenny’s tone, it sounded like he was slightly more sober than before. “I remember uh..I was, um..” He ran his fingers through his shaggy bangs. “Uh..” He started breathing quicker, tears welling up again.  
“No, no, no!” Kyle said quickly, taking Kenny’s hands and looking into his eyes, speaking slowly again, “It’s okay. Stay calm, don’t get worked up. It’s fine, Ken. If you can’t remember now, that’s fine.” Kyle smiled at him, nodding his head, “Everything is fine.”  
Kenny calmed back down, wiping his eyes. “I was talking to a girl..She was really nice n’ all.” Ken smiled at Kyle, “She had bright, curly, red hair. And she had a whole bunch of freckles and was just a little bit taller than me. She had on this uh..This little green dress. She had freckles everywhere! On her legs, her hands, on her arms, on her inner thighs~ I love with people have freckles everywhere. Especially on their inner thighs!” Kenny giggled. Kyle didn’t realise he was blushing or that his eyes were wide but Kenny didn’t seem to notice either.  
“That’s good, Kenny.” Kyle calmed himself down quickly, smiling wider at Ken. “Did you get her name?”  
“Kylie~” He chirped, “Kylie B.! She didn’t tell me her last name, except that it started with a B.” Kenny hiccuped again.  
“She sounds lovely. A lot better than most girls you ‘talk to’ at parties.” Kyle snorted, shaking his head.  
“Yeah but she had a boyfriend.” Kenny’s smile fell, along with the happy demeanor that he had for the past few minutes. “She didn’t tell me that, I swear!” He said quickly when he saw Kyle judgemental look. “We were almost naked, like-” Kenny frowned, making Kyle a bit worried. He knew how much Kenny hated being lied to and he knew that the girl not telling him she had a boyfriend counted in his mind. “Like, we was making out and shit in the empty room we found and I had gotten her dress off and I was takin’ off mah pants and shit and then the door opened and like!” Ken growled, “I was like ‘Yo, the room is taken, mate, go somewhere else!’ And this fuckhead stormed in, fucking huge, ugly guy, steroids gone wrong, came in! Cussin’ and shit about being with his girlfriend and that I fucking drugged her! Like, can you believe that!? This ass barges in and just starts fucking assuming I fucking drugged the beautiful Jewish girl- Oh, she was Jewish, you know? She had on the uh..The thing. The six thingy..?” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “You know! The pointy, six thingy!”  
“...Do you mean the Star of David?” Kyle asked, completely confused.  
“Yeah!” Kenny grinned but then glared again, “She was wearing a necklace, the same as yours,” he reached out and took the necklace charm out of the ginger’s shirt, turning it over his fingers but letting go when Kyle swatted at his hand, quickly tucking it back in his shirt. “Anyway! So this fuckin’ dickhead comes in while I’m trying to look at this gorgeous girl and starts screaming and shit about drugging his girlfriend like! Fuck! No- I wouldn’t do that! You know I wouldn’t do that! And I don’t have sex with people in relationships!” Kyle just nodded. “So I buckled my belt back up and then he took me by my arm and dragged me all the way outside and starts beating the shit out of me! Like! I couldn’t even fight back, I didn’t know how to! I couldn’t even think!” Kenny started crying all the sudden again.  
“Why are you crying?” Kyle asked quickly, wiping his tears and hugging him. “I’m sorry you got in a fight, Ken, but since when do fights make you cry? You get in fights all the time at parties, I thought?”  
“I don’t know!” He said for the millionth time that night. “She was just so pretty and I couldn’t even look at her!”  
“You don’t usually care so much about a girl you were going to have sex with and never see again?” Kyle pulled back and raised an eyebrow.  
“But I didn’t want to have sex with her!”  
Kyle stared for a moment then pulled out of the hug, “You didn’t..?”  
“No!” Kenny shouted.  
“But you took off her dress and were taking off your pants..?”  
“Yeah, I know! I wasn’t going to have sex with her, though. I just wanted to look at her and she felt awkward so asked me to take off my clothes so she could look at me too…” Kenny pouted.  
“That is the most bizarre thing you’ve ever told me.” Kyle sighed, running his fingers through Kenny’s hair, tucking more hair behind his ear. “Why’d you want to look at her so badly?”  
“Because. She had so many freckles and had inner thigh freckles and was so pale and her hair was so bright red and shit..” Kenny hiccuped, wiping his tears. “She was so perfect lookin’..”  
Kyle frowned at him in a confused manner then sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen and locking the front door then coming back to him and held out his hand. “Let’s go to bed, Kenny.”  
Ken looked at his hand with a whimper but took it and stood up, going to their bedroom with him. They undressed to their boxers like usual then crawled into bed together, Kenny against the wall and Kyle on the outside, like always. Kyle curled up with his back to Kenny and Kenny came up against him, wrapping an arm around his hip and holding him, like always. Kenny had trouble sleeping without holding onto something. When Kyle was sick, he took a large stuffed bear he bought himself on Valentine's Day in seventh grade and slept with that. Kyle nuzzled back against the tanner boy and started drifting from the warmth he produced, like always…  
“Kyle..” Kenny said softly into Kyle’s curly locks.  
Kyle hummed, blinking his his eyes a couple times before answering with a mumbled, “What, Ken?”  
Kenny tightened his arm around the overly freckled boy. “You have lots of freckles..And red, curly hair…”  
Kyle blushed slightly, “Yes, I know, Kenny.”  
“You have freckles on your inner thighs?”  
“Yes, I have freckles everywhere, Kenny.”  
They were quiet for a little while before Kenny smiled and gave a content sigh, saying quietly, “I love you, Kyle.”  
Blushing brightly, Kyle smiled, “I know, Kenny. I love you too.” Kenny kissed the back of his neck then nuzzled into the back of his head, “Go to sleep now. You’re gonna be hungover like hell tomorrow.” He felt the other nod against him and fall asleep almost instantly. Kyle laid there for a little bit before falling asleep himself, still smiling.


End file.
